Bleach Beasts Remix
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: Nero's in a band. One night he plays in Capulet's Love Planet where he meets Dante for the first time since the Savior. Having fallen for the man since he met him he meets up with him after the show to catch up. Will he discover the secret Dante's been hiding or remain oblivious? DxN, slight DxOC Abuse, rape, yaoi


Hello! Razor is back once again for another story! However this one is originally by my good friend and fellow writer LunaOculi! She wrote the original story Bleach Beasts. You should read it before reading this. I'm telling you right now the original is always better and her details paint such better pictures than mine.

After talking with her she made me wonder "how would this story have gone if Dante had had the abusive boyfriend instead of Nero? With her permission I wrote this! This will follow her original story line. If you haven't read Bleach Beasts, I suggest reading it. It's an amazing story and made me laugh, cry, and just have a different assortment of feels.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, the idea for this story, or LunaOculi's OCs!

Warnings: this story will be similar to Bleach Beasts but I will try to write it in my own words! Some phrases may be similar and I'm pretty sure the dialogue will be the same (except in places I have to change it). Certain scenes will also be different from the original as well.

Enjoy!

Nero wasn't exactly sure on why he had decided to start jacking off in the change room. It could've been his hormones or even his demon side acting on some strange urge it felt that Nero himself didn't, but the moment he had closed the door, a tingle began to stir in his stomach. He tried to ignore it by continuing to get dressed but the feeling wouldn't go away. He looked down and glared at the bulge in his jeans.

"Why _now?_" he hissed at his crotch.

With an irritated sigh he went to the door, jiggling the knob to make sure it was locked, before leaning against the door and unzipping his grey jeans. The uncomfortable pressure was let loose and he sighed with slight relief. He closed his hand around his hard length and gave it a firm stroke, his thoughts turning to Kyrie and what she would think if she knew he was doing this. Would she be shocked? Upset? Would she blush or faint? He laughed at the thought.

He let his eyes wander to the mirror as he gave his dick a firm squeeze, blushing as he took in his white hair, blue eyes, and hand wrapped firmly around his cock. His cheeks turned bright red before he looked away to stare at the wall instead; he'd rather not watch himself.

He bit his lip as his strokes grew more frantic as he approached his release. His demon hand played with his balls for a moment before bracing against the wall to keep from knocking against it. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing especially when he didn't even know why he had had the sudden urge to do this in the first place.

In the back of his mind he decided even if someone had walked in he wouldn't stop. It felt way too good. The pleasure spread through his body, the pressure building up in his dick, and he just wanted to reach his climax.

According to the clock it was half an hour before he came into his hand. He quickly grabbed some tissues to clean himself up, the white mess disgusting him more than anything. He never really took any mental pleasure from masturbating. Sure, it felt good physically, but mentally he knew he was missing something.

Nero knew what that something was. Being a virgin didn't make him an idiot. That, and the fact that his demon made sure to always let him know exactly what was missing as he climaxed. Every time he got a random hard-on his thoughts always went to one thing; Da—

"Oi Nero! Fuckin' hell mate, hurry up! We're almost on!"

"Okay I cam…I mean I'm coming!"

Nero quickly adjusted himself, blush instantly covering his cheeks. He walked out the door, guitar case held by his Devil Bringer which had become the signature of the band. He didn't hide it away in a sling; he didn't have to. Unlike that horrifically religious town of Fortuna, people here didn't seem to care.

It was nothing like the white, prissy, _pure_ town he had come from, where everyone judged him for being different. No, here he was drowned where drowning was good; in the cords and amps, the shadows that enveloped the sins of being covered in sweat and blood, and the moving sea of night clubs and booze and neon signs.

Needless to say, Nero loved it.

Nero never actually thought he'd join a band after he left Fortuna. It was kind of thrown his way and he decided to catch it. Someone had heard him play in a music store he had stopped at on his way to Fortuna. The man was dressed up in a suit and looked more like an accountant than anything. Nero had been on the other side of the room, playing around with electric guitars, shredding them with the Devil Bringer like Red Queen would shred a Scarecrow.

The man had offered Nero a spot in one of the bands he sponsored and Nero jumped at the idea.

_'Sure, pops.'_

After looking through some files of the different bands the man sponsored, one caught his eye; Bleach Beasts. The name could've used some work, but they had a signature…of having white hair. It was obviously bleached but Nero thought he stood a pretty good chance at being accepted with his natural snowy locks and his sick as hell guitar skills.

After signing on he met the other members. They were ecstatic. They also insisted that he not hide his 'gnarly' and 'sick ass' Devil Arm. It was too 'wicked' to be hidden by a glove like Nero had thought he should do.

Roy stood by the microphone, arms crossed and waiting for Nero. His face split into a shit eating grin, his hair and teeth practically glowing in the darkness.

"Took your fucking time, what were you doing in there? Freaking out because you forgot your fucking tampons? That'd be right, wouldn't it?"

Nero just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know I promised to bring them for you, but a man can only do so much for his lead songstress."

Roy scoffed. "Yeah what-the-fuck-ever, as long as there isn't something wrong."

He turned as the voice of the announcer came on.

"Fucking hell this asshole's taking his fucking sweet time."

Nero chuckled. Roy was their lead singer. He was a pretty good guy, just couldn't help but to cuss in every sentence that came out of his mouth. To him, if it didn't have 'fuck' somewhere in there, it wasn't a sentence.

"Settle down, settle down, ladies and gentlemen. I know we're all riled up for our next band…"

"'Bout bloody time," Dean said, holding his drumsticks in his mouth to tie his bleached hair back.

In the dark, the only light being Nero's Devil Bringer, the members went to their instruments. They waited for the curtain to rise and reveal to them the craziness of the crowd that lived for only the cacophony of instruments.

Nero could hear the roar of the crowd. Was he nervous? Of course. Fortuna had made sure he never felt comfortable in public. Was he excited? It was defiantly the stronger feeling of the two. He couldn't wait to step up and shred his guitar. The thought of the crowd cheering for him was thrilling and he could barely stand the waiting.

He could already see it; the curtain rising and the lights blinding him temporarily before his cerulean orbs got used to the too-bright beams, the crowd of scantily clad women and overdressed men screaming with excitement, and the mixture of scents that made his devil side high.

Nero vaguely wondered what kinds of drinks Love Planet served. Maybe he'd get a few after the gig.

"That's right you hungry man eaters and womanizers! Raise your voices for Bleach Beasts…!"

Nero lazily plucked the metal strings of his ax, loving the reverberations it caused. To him it was louder and sweeter and just more satisfying than any roaring crowd could ever possibly be. As the curtains raised and light and noise, amplified by the loss of the barrier, flood in to fill the stage Nero grinned. The bass kicked in, the notes carrying the melody before it even truly began. Nero's blood pumped and adrenaline rushed through his veins.

_'Show time.'_ Nero thought and he focused on the notes of his guitar. He didn't notice the devil at the bar, clad in red and watching him with silvery blue eyes.

He didn't notice anything but the notes from his instrument.

And there you go! The first chapter isn't different from the original first chapter (except that this is in my own words and the original is SO MUCH BETTER!)


End file.
